muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mildred Huxtetter
Mildred Huxtetter is a purple, beak-nosed woman who carries herself with haughty, aristocratic airs. She is very educated, as evidenced by her many appelations, which include BA, MA, PhD, OBE, and RSVP. Mildred made her debut on The Muppets Valentine Show, where she was performed by Richard Hunt. When she appeared on The Muppet Show, however, she was one of the few main characters whose performer was inconsistent. Although both Mildred's Featured Creature bio at henson.com and the Muppet Morsels on The Muppet Show: Season One DVDs list Eren Ozker as her regular performer, she has no known vocal performances as Mildred. On the first season of The Muppet Show, all of Mildred's appearances were onstage, most frequently with George the Janitor in At the Dance sketches, where she was performed by Frank Oz. She also danced with Charles Aznavour to "The Old Fashioned Way" in episode 109 and appeared in two panel discussions: in episode 109, where she was performed by Richard Hunt, and in episode 115, where she was performed by Dave Goelz. Because Mildred was never featured in the first season's backstage plots, no context was given for her appearances on The Muppet Show. Unlike George (the janitor) or Hilda (the seamstress), Mildred did not appear to have a position with the Muppet Theater. Nor did she appear to be a performer like Wanda. In episode 204, her first appearance on the second season of The Muppet Show, she played a reporter voiced by Louise Gold, who would also perform Mildred in episode 305. Although she would appear in the background on The Muppet Show, The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight and several Muppet movies, Mildred would have no further speaking roles. She did, however, serve as the receptionist for Muppet Magazine in the 1980s. Filmography *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' * The Muppet Show ** "The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 2 - 5) ** Episode 101: Juliet Prowse (At the Dance) ** Episode 102: Connie Stevens (At the Dance) ** Episode 103: Joel Grey (At the Dance, "Willkommen") ** Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi (At the Dance) ** Episode 105: Rita Moreno (At the Dance) ** Episode 106: Jim Nabors (At the Dance) ** Episode 107: Florence Henderson (At the Dance) ** Episode 108: Paul Williams (At the Dance) ** Episode 109: Charles Aznavour ("The Old Fashioned Way," Panel Discussion) ** Episode 110: Harvey Korman (At the Dance) ** Episode 111: Lena Horne ("I Got a Name," At the Dance) ** Episode 112: Peter Ustinov ("(Hey Won't You Play) Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song") ** Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth (At the Dance) ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ** Episode 115: Candice Bergen (At the Dance, Panel Discussion, "Look at That Face," "Friends") ** Episode 116: Avery Schreiber ** Episode 117: Ben Vereen ** Episode 118: Phyllis Diller ** Episode 119: Vincent Price (At the Dance) ** Episode 120: Valerie Harper (At the Dance) ** Episode 123: Kaye Ballard ** Episode 124: Mummenschanz (At the Dance) ** Episode 204: Rich Little ** Episode 208: Steve Martin ** Episode 216: Cleo Laine ** Episode 305: Pearl Bailey ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 316: Danny Kaye ("Jogging") *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Episode 112: Food *''Muppets Tonight'' **"Muppets Tonight Theme" **Episode 103: Billy Crystal Book Appearances *''The Muppet Show Annual 1977'' Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters